


Breaking Out of Banal

by JDShadow, SunstarWriter



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Ultimate Universe, More - Fandom, Transformers (Marvel Generation One), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: A lot of randomness, F/F, Gen, Meaning this takes place between all the verses, Multi, This is Multi-Verse, break fourth wall like Wade Wilson, insanity is obvious, more to be added - Freeform, she IS deadpool's daughter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDShadow/pseuds/JDShadow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunstarWriter/pseuds/SunstarWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There are four named Authors on this story, but it's mainly MissDoomsDay story. </p><p>Flamers will be deleted simply because she IS Wade Wilson aka Deadpool's daughter. That means she's the way she's supposed to be. If you don't like it, don't read.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> There are four named Authors on this story, but it's mainly MissDoomsDay story. 
> 
> Flamers will be deleted simply because she IS Wade Wilson aka Deadpool's daughter. That means she's the way she's supposed to be. If you don't like it, don't read.

Story: Breaking out of Banal (BooB)  
Rating: T  
Words: 3406  
Universe: Marvel/Mechies/Mechanix/Mecha/Etc  
Chapter I: Beginnings  
  
Once upon a time...  
  
_THAT IS NOT HOW THIS STORY IS SUPPOSED TO START!_  
  
**I agree with the annoying one.**  
  
_WHO YOU CALLING ANNOYING!?_  
  
**Stop with the yelling.**  
  
_I AM NOT YELLING I AM JUST MAKING WRITER-SAMA USE ALL CAPITAL LETTERS!_  
  
**Still yelling… we are after all inside of Miss Wilson’s head.**  
  
A young woman with long platinum blonde hair and sparkling silver eyes rubbed her temples. The two very different, but familiar voices arguing made her head hurt which she hated. The teenager behind her, held the scissors carefully waiting for the white-haired one stop moving.  
  
“If you don’t stop wiggling, then put a knife through your skull so I can cut your hair…” She snapped, her face and body changing shapes, skin, and texture. The taller of the two looked over her shoulder to the one that can change her appearance. “I don’t see why you want to cut your hair, it’s pretty way it is.” The shifter grumbled, making the silver eyed beauty roll her eyes.  
  
Turning to face the front again, the young woman looked ahead at the wall. The voices still argued, making her want to break something. A headache was getting worse. Then finally a soft tap on top of her head. Tilting her head back, she shook it much like a dog shaking off the water.  
  
“You do that every time!” The younger of the two laughed.  
  
The taller looked down at her and stuck her tongue out. “So when do I get to hear your voice?” She asked, bouncing after the taller. “Miss Dooms, please, it’s no fair that I have never heard your voice.”  
  
That made the taller stop and turn to the small shape-shifter before her. Her hand went out, the shifter was ready to feel a blow… then she felt a soft pat on top of her head. Glaring up at the taller, Dooms walked away.  
  
**Aw, Miss Wilson likes Charlie, the shifting girl!** One of the voices cooed.  
  
_THAT IS SO CUTE!_  
  
**Stop with the yelling!**  
  
Trying not to take her annoyance out on the small shifter, Dooms walked away. She had a meeting to attend, though she really didn’t want to. Maybe afterward she could kill some ingrates that wanted to harm some innocents.  
  
Leaving the mansion that seemed to be crumbling down in certain areas, through the graveyard around the mansion, and then to the gate. The yard itself was always slightly darker than seemed.  
  
**_==_  
**   
Adventure  
Missions  
Boobs  
Profit?  
  
==  
  
White-blonde hair, in a boy like cut, a young woman walked into a diner. The small town that they are in barely big enough to actually call a town. It has the diner, a gas station, and a small k-12 school. The population not even three-hundred.  
  
_Isolated._  
  
**Barely anyone knows about this place.**  
  
_Secluded by woods and mountains._  
  
The young woman, mid-teen at least, was tall for her age. Her eyes are hidden by a pair of dark sunglasses. Long sleeved red shirt hiding her arms. Dark, thick, jeans, and finally last part of her attire that seems to be most important… a choker hiding a tattoo of a sword and gun crossing each other.  
  
The people of this unknown small town call her Miss Dooms. No one alive to this day has ever heard her talked before. A mystery about her, trying to solve was a dangerous game.  
  
The mysteries surrounding her include, her real name, if she even has one. Who her father is, though they all know who her mother is. Why her eyes and hair is so strange. Why there are people always looking for her. And the most important of all of the mystery… what is she?  
  
Sixteen years old, and everyone in the small unknown town is scared of her. Nobody knows what her real job is. Though they know she owns the land that the graveyard is on. She also owns the mansion in the middle of it and surrounding woods.  
  
Her weaknesses, fears, strengths, everything is a mystery in itself. No one knows anything about her, except what she wants them to. Which is always played to her advantage?  
  
She’s one of many children, but only two she actually count as her siblings. They are like her. Different.  
  
Her mother died when she was an infant and who had raised her was a mystery itself. She didn’t raise herself, after all. It was just unknown, too much unknown.  
  
The two siblings that are like her are her older sister and brother. They have the same job as herself and their father. They were all mercenary surrounded by mystery.  
  
Her older siblings were both bubbly and talked way too much.They are twins, fraternal, and different genders. They are children of their father and his alternate universe female self.  
  
Shaking her head clear, Dooms walked past a man sitting in a booth not far from the booth she always sits in. The man had divided the strange hair. Looked almost like an animal of some kind. At Dooms’ booth, she saw a man in a wheelchair waiting for her.  
  
His bald head shines, slightly, from the sun coming through the window. Turning his head, to face Dooms, he cringed. The cringe would have been only noticed by someone who pays extra close attention to everything around them. Then the man in a wheelchair gave her a warm smile. A smile that never met his eyes.  
  
Sliding into her booth, the white haired young woman plopped her feet up stretching across the booth’s seat. “You are positive about your decision?" He wonders, pressing her to talk.  
  
A smile crossed her lips, that twisted into something that the man could honestly say, looks pure evil. Her mind was wandering into different things. How easy it would be to kill him then take the waitress’s so call innocence on the table. The way that his blood stained against her red shirt wouldn’t look unusual at all. How she has a graveyard should she need to make bodies disappear?  
  
The man in wheelchair sent her a glare, that didn’t phase her. Something like that hasn’t phased her since she was little. “It is rude to enter other's minds without permission." She stated, coolly. Her voice so soft it was almost a whisper. No one else could hear her.  
  
The bald, wheelchair-bound man nodded his head. Taking off her sunglasses, Dooms silver eyes were looking into his harshly. "I would apologize and tell you it would never to happen again... but you know that isn't true." He kept his eyes even with her own. They were at a draw, almost. Neither wanting to back down.  
  
Dooms smiled more so as she looked closer at him. “Even an old man that is a pro at lying and hiding things has his own tells." She whispered, neutral voice. She was careful to make sure her voice held no hatred or any real emotion.  
  
Opening his mouth to say something, the waitress came over placing a plate of food down in front of Dooms.The girl with fire red hair, obviously dyed, bent over to talk to the older man beside Dooms. “Would you like anything, Sir?” She asked, her voice was a tad bit shaky. The white haired girl didn’t precisely scare her, but something felt off about her.  
  
Everyone in town knew that Dooms was someone you don’t cross. The don’t know how, but they did. The waitress had a feeling this old man was upsetting Dooms. She’s doing her best to hopefully protect this unknown man.  
  
“No, thank you. I’m leaving.” He spoke to the waitress. The woman took a step back, so he could wheel himself away some.  
  
Down the walkway, the man that brought him to the diner walked after him. Dooms watched as he placed his hands on the back of the wheelchair. It was for show, Dooms knows it was.  
  
Looking down at the food that was placed in front of her, Dooms stabbed at the sunny side up eggs. The yolk started to come out of it, almost like it was bleeding. A very twisted smirk crossed the young woman’s lips as she stabbed it a couple more times.  
  
The waitress was still standing there, looking a little horrified at the white haired woman. “Um, I think it’s dead.” She commented.  
  
Dooms silver eyes shot up to her, the woman scurried along. Not wanting to upset Dooms. Shoulders shaking in a silent laugh, Dooms took a bite of her french toast. Honestly, she only ever does is play with the eggs, why do they keep sending it?  
  
Dooms aren't for wasting food, but she isn’t going to eat something she doesn’t like. The rest of what was on her plate beside the gross eggs she likes killing… french toast and bacon. For the most part, the cook just makes her whatever he’s in the mood for. Dooms only thing is, it has to be breakfast foods.  
  
She comes in around noon every day she is in town. Though rarely did she leave, it happened on certain occasions. Her other job, the one the town doesn’t know about, calls her to leave when she feels cooped up.  
  
**Pig to the slaughter.  
**   
That’s what it feels like to her when she starts to get that cooped up feeling.  
  
A sigh left her, finishing her food. The eggs stabbed a couple extra times but otherwise, untouched are left behind. Dooms drank the cup of chocolate milk placed beside her and walked to the counter.  
  
The waitress made a soft noise, seeing Dooms standing there. “One moment.” She spoke quickly, running into the back.  
  
The cook came out, wiping his hands off with a towel he placed on his shoulder, carelessly. “Liked your food?” The man grunted.  
  
Dooms shrugged her shoulders, playing with her sunglasses. “Ate everything?”  
  
Dooms gave him an annoyed glare. He laughed, one of those from the gut laughs that makes the people around either roll their eyes or laugh with. “Those damn eggs, they are healthy for you. You need to eat them!” He roars out, with laughter.  
  
Dooms rolled her eyes, before putting the money on the counter. It had enough for a very good tip. The man shook his head, before dragging the waitress back in the front. Dooms were outside of the door, looking over her shoulder. She could see the man handing the waitress the tip that Dooms left.  
  
The bright sun shining down on her, Dooms placed on her sunglasses. The warmth of the sun seemed to remind her of something important she’s supposed to do that day. An annoyed sigh left her lips, walking across the street.  
  
A girl with fiery hair that seemed to catch Dooms attention. She was roughly same age as Dooms, with a soft tanned skin, and dark brown eyes that look black. Following the fiery haired teen that was yelling and walking after a man. The man that Dooms mostly ignored was crude at the fiery teen.  
  
"Mr. Jones, you have to pay the bill. We will press charges against you if you don't." The teenager stated, sternly.  
  
The teen’s voice was like music to Dooms ears. Leaning against the wall, Dooms listened to the reply the man gave. “I told ya where ta shoved ta bill now go." The man snapped, in a growling type voice that Dooms found annoying.  
  
The fiery haired girl just straightens her back, giving him a bitter sweet smile. “You better look both ways before crossing the street." She hummed, sweetly. Something about her voice sent a shiver down Dooms’ back. Dooms liked it.  
  
"Ya on tat again?" He barked out, walking across the street to the diner that Doom just left.  
  
Dooms looked down the street. A truck was driving way too fast and Dooms knew there was no way it could stop on time. Turning her head just slightly, to look at the fiery hair teen. Dooms could see that the teenage girl was watching the man. When the loud banging noise, the man getting hit, happened. The teen smirked, victorious before walking away.  
  
“Serves you right, redneck ass." The teen grumbled, speaking to no one. Turning her back to what happened, like it was a normal day, she walked away. Completely calm. It peaked Dooms interest more than already had.  
  
Dooms watched the girl walking away. Wanting to follow her, Dooms started too. Then the thing she keeps forgetting about popped back in her mind. A groan bubbled up, letting the back of her head tap against the brick wall behind her.  
  
Dooms figured she’ll follow the girl she has always liked later. Right now she was on a mission… of sorts.  
  
Doom look to the girl she has always liked and smile slightly though confuse. Apparently, the girl of Doom's fantasy has her own secrets. Doom isn't precisely a stalker. She just has to know where everyone is for her own safety.  
  
**Pss, she’s a stalker**.  
  
The voice made Dooms hesitate with her steps. That was one she hasn’t heard in a long time. Shaking her head cleared, she walked away with her head high. Having her head held high is easy done because she is tall enough to be a model.  
  
She is six feet tall which makes her even more intimidating to anyone she cross paths with. Most men will call her sexy and would have sex with her if they could. Too bad, they are the wrong gender for her.  
  
Getting to her mission sight, Dooms glared at the flashing sign. It was broken and worn, making the words even more annoying to her. Taking a sharp breath, she walked into the worn old building. Ignoring the strange looks she was getting, she walked to the place she needs to be.  
  
  
Looking on the shelves, she saw so many different brands.  
  
_Don’t over think it!_  
  
**Just grab one and leave.**  
  
_No, try to remember the brand that Charlie always gets!_  
  
**That means we will be here all day!**  
  
Rubbing her temples, Dooms started to shake her head and bolted out of the building. She was heading to the woods. She’d get chewed out later, but not like she’s scared of the small shapeshifter.  
  
She walked till she was isolated in the middle of the woods, there stood a mansion. That right it's an old mansion. She bought it after her first job because no one comes up this way. Everyone is scared of it as much as they are scared of her.  
  
She fixed it up some, but not by much. Something about this place always called to her. Maybe because it's supposed to be haunted, or maybe because everyone is scared of it. She finds it beautiful and welcoming, to her anyway.  
  
Sitting down on her couch with a cup of water, she thought back to the day she just had. Had to face the idiot that calls himself Professor. Had seen the dream girl predict that a guy was going to get hit. Have had an all around boring day, to her.  
  
She hasn't had a good job lately. She has enough money to retire on but she doesn't. She finds the thrill of everything to tempting to just leave it. Her life would never be boring at least.  
  
She just slept on the couch for the night. She woke up close to midnight. Something was outside. Too big to be a regular animal and seems to careful. She got up and picked up her favorite sword as she walked to the patio glass doors.  
  
She then saw the girl. Her hair is long and fiery with her dark as night eyes looking straight at her. They are deep and lonely. "Did I wake you?" The girl of Doom's dreams asked, sweetly.  
  
Doom nodded and held the sword ready to strike. The girl then shift. Her skin turned into dark green with scales and amber eyes. Doom scoffed at the shifter. "Sorry, needed a way to get around town without looking like an outsider, or a mutant. Don't want Idiots of Humanity to find this place do we?" The metamorph asked, making herself welcome. "How have you been Miss Gloom Doom?" She added as she flopped down on the couch.  
  
The girl in question shrugs her shoulders, putting her sword away.  
  
 The green reptilian mutant rolled her eyes. "Why good, Charlie. You wouldn't believe the day I had." Charlie stated, in a high pitched annoying voice making Doom raise her eyebrow. "I know I can morph my voice to be like yours, but I never heard you talked!" She whined, defensively.  
  
The silent one smirked rolling her eyes again, then flop down beside Charlie onto the couch. The green one reached into her bag as she pulled out an old manila folder. It looks like one from Interpol. "Job is for the government. They only know I have a partner, don't know who you are. Hell, besides what everyone calls you I don't even know who you are." Doom raise her eyebrow at the mutant, who rolled her eyes. "I know a deal is a deal. You get the job done I get the jobs. No one knows your information and I can get half."  
  
The mercenary opened the file and start to read it. She frowned when she saw a picture of her older brother. "You know him?" Charlie asked.  
  
Doom shook her head. No reason for this outsider knows one of her few weaknesses she has. She made a promise with her dad and she tends to keep it. She has to look out for her troublesome older siblings.  
  
She closed the file, not reading, it raising her eyebrow. She shows no emotion, but the other can read the silent one's body language. "You are lying but that's fine. Keep your secrets." The silent one motion to the folder and cross her arms glaring at the green one. "Ugh! Just ask or at least say my name please?" She asked, sweetly morphing her voice to the one of the silent's dream girl.  
  
Doom reach for her sword and the green one seem to go wide-eyed. "Okay, okay, I am going to stop!" She squealed. Once sure that Doom wasn't going to dice and splice her she explained the job.  
  
Doom wants to strangle her brother now. He isn't just on Interpol radar but also SHIELD, FBI, CIA, and other top notch agencies. Doom got up and Charlie could automatically tell that something was eating at Dooms. "Want to let me in on your secret now? You look like you are about to kill whoever hired us." Charlie stated as she stretches out on the couch watching the owner of the mansion walk to the kitchen. "Hey, don't keep me in the dark!" She screamed after the girl. No reply was ever given.  
  
She ended up falling asleep on the couch as Doom made something to eat. Eating in silence Dooms thought about what she was going to do. Save her brother's ass is a given, but how can she do her job and save him at the same time?  
  
With an annoyed sigh, Dooms finished up her food and washed everything. In the living room, she saw the girl asleep on the couch and rolled her eyes. Going upstairs, Dooms went to her room and packed for the next week or so… it should last the duration of the mission. After she has her basics packed and ready, she flops down on her coffin bed and looks up at the ceiling.  
  
The bed was a joke from Charlie, and Dooms actually fell in love with it. She finds the coffin comfortable and when someone comes into the house and sees it, they normal freak out. People coming over not welcome only happened once. Dooms didn't kill them or even revealed herself, just sat on the rafters and watched them freak out. Once the trespassers ran out screaming bloody murder, Dooms jumped down from her hiding spot.  
  
Dooms closed her eyes and fell asleep easily. She trusted Charlie, but not as much as she should. She only trusts one person completely, her father. The others, even her siblings, will eventually betray her. Her father has always come back to her. He leaves again, but he always does come back when she needs him the most. He is after all the only family that ever cared for her.


	2. Dooms, Glooms, and Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story: Breaking out of Banal (BooB)  
> Rating: T  
> Words: 3607
> 
> Dooms sister comes in the picture. Charlie is confused and trying to figure out why Dooms kept she's not an only child from her. They are searching for Dooms' Brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are trying our best. All of us have jobs and seems like it takes forever to get any of us together long enough to work on anything. I'm so sorry.   
> ~JD

_**Chapter II:** _

_**Dooms, Glooms, and Sister** _

* * *

 

She woke up when the light came into the room. Groaning, she covered her head with her arm. After a moment, she got up, took a shower, and got ready for the day. Dooms hates days like these because she has to get ready for anything. 

Her pants are tight, like a glove, but maneuverable and comfy; black with red markings on them. On her hips a utility belt hung loosely, filled to the brim with basic things that she might need. Things like daggers, vials of assorted venoms and poisons, darts, and- her personal favorite- smoke bombs. She has holsters on them too and one under her pants leg by her ankle, both have guns.

Her top is blood red, sleeveless and resembles a corset with black ties in the front. The back has two parts that hold her swords and she has a taser holstered on her left side. To her right side, she has a small sword-like object. It's too big to be a knife but too small to be a sword, even a short one. 

She reaches up and doubles checks everything, down to her boots that are laced up to her knees. The mini gun holster is on the outside of it. Her boots are cloth on top but with metal between the cloth going all the way down to the red and black boots. Right is red and left is black.

"You ready?" Charlie asked, with a piece of waffle hanging out of her mouth. She is pale skin with blue eyes and blonde hair that's tied up in pigtails. Charlie at this time shorter than Doom and Doom rolls her eyes at her maybe, could be, friend. "I made breakfast but we are running late so eat on the road," Charlie stated. Dooms just nodded going downstairs and pick up some of the food walking out with Charlie. 

_ Dare she call Charlie a friend?  _

**No, she isn't a friend. An ally or a partner, at most.**

Charlie drove the two days to the destination, they rotated the driving and sleeping. Once they got to it Dooms did her thing, she wanders around the area looking for clues. Charlie sat on the hood of her car watching the mercenary at work.

**_Blues clues must find the paw prints._ ** All of Dooms’ voices all chanted at once. 

Dooms stopped her nearly white hair flying around her. She took out her gun and shot in the direction of something. Charlie jumped and was ready to get back into the car when another girl in a similar outfit came out. 

She spits out the bullet then pull her mask down. Her blonde hair is in a high ponytail and the mask covers her face and head completely beside that. White out eyes with black around them red mask other than that. "Ah, sister, what are you doing here?" She asked, way too sweetly. It was almost like how Charlie talks when she wants something.

Doom narrowed her eyes at the girl and Charlie spoke up. "Job." She answered, simply.

"And she’s got a groupie! So cute~!" The older sister cheered, with a clap of her hands.

Charlie shifted into her true form walking straight up to the new girl. "First, off I am not a groupie. Second, off I have a name, it's Charlie. Thirdly, who the hell are you and off why did you call Doomy Gloomy sister?" Charlie demanded, aggravated now. She hates it when people calls her a groupie or a wannabe. So what if she follows?! She makes sure the job gets done. 

The new girl got nose to scaley nose with the green mutant. "First, yes you are. Second, I don't care, Groupie. Third, she is my sister." Then the other girl in red and black outfit turned back to Doom. "I think we should get out of here soon, don't you think so too Dooms?" She asked the other blonde nodded her head.

"Sister?" The green girl gasped out. The two mercenary girls walked away. "Sister!?" Charlie screamed after her partner. "Why didn't you tell me Gloomy!?" She asked, running up to the girl in question. Doom just shrug her shoulder. "So, what is your name?"

"Are you that stupid? Look at my outfit!" She growls at the mutant girl. "I am Lady Deadpool."

The green girl narrowed her eyes at her. "Don't believe you. Deadpool and his family are just myths." She stated, crossing her arms and looking ahead where they are heading.

Lady scoffs at her. "Who do you think we are after? Deadpool, the second, aka Deadpool's son."

That made the green mutant stopped. "Wait, that means that he is your brother, meaning he is Doom's brother and makes Doom the heir of the Mercenary crown!" She stated, in shock and amazement though part of her still doesn't believe.

Lady Deadpool starts to laugh. "No, I'm the heir to the crown. She is third in line. I am eldest, by two minutes to Wade."

Charlie is shocked, to say the least. She looks to her partner for so long. "You never told me, why?" Charlie asked. Charlie sounded hurt, though she tried to hide it. 

Doom just shrugged her shoulders again. "Do you trust me that little?" Charlie wondered, still hurt. Dooms did stop raising her eyebrow at the girl and the green one nodded her head. "Okay, okay, I get it." She mumbled, dropping the act. With a nodded of her head, Dooms started to move forward again. "So, Lady Deadpool, what is her real name? I know the townsfolk calls her Miss Doom."

Lady Deadpool starts to laugh. "Seriously? Her name that she went by when she started her own jobs is Lady DoomsDay, now I think it's just DoomsDay or maybe Dooms Gloom, I don't remember."

Charlie rolled her eyes. "I mean like, what's her real name, as in name she was given at birth?"

"Wilson." The Lady answer and Charlie groaned. "Hey, I'm not stupid. Dad would find a way to kill me if I piss Dooms off. She doesn't want anyone to know her real first name, so I’m not saying it."

Charlie crossed her arms and looked around to the abandoned area. "So what are we looking for?" She wondered, out loud.

The sisters looked at each other and only one that Charlie could roll her eyes was Dooms, but she is sure they both did. "Our brother's hideout."

"In the middle of nowhere? I am sure there is nothing here but fields." Charlie stated, just a look around and all Charlie can see is fields of grass and a couple of stumps or trees scattered about. "Plus his folder says he is more into the city stuff and never too far from a city."

"We are less than an hour from New York," Lady spoke up, making Charlie looks around more. "He is a City person, but this type of place is just random enough for his taste too."

Dooms shrugged her shoulders. Head held high, Dooms walked past her sister and partner to the field. She had to look around carefully. 

Not having to really think about next move, Dooms climbed a tree to sit on a branch and look over the field. They already covered the field, not finding anything. Lady is on the ground searching small patches of woods. "I am coming up with nothing!" Charlie whined. Dooms watched as the metamorphing mutant flops down on the ground. The pout on Charlie's face almost, just almost, makes Dooms want to do something crazy just to get her stop pouting.

Lady looked up into the tree to where Dooms is sitting on the branch. "What about you?" She asked. Dooms shook her head. "Me either."She replied. Deciding to walked back to the clearing. "Let's take a break then go back to looking." With that Dooms jumped down and followed her partner and sister to where some stumps are.

Charlie walked to a stump sitting, more like flopped, down on it. Both of the Wade sisters was looking around for any danger or hiding places for their brother. Dooms were only expecting Charlie to sit down on the stump, not expecting to hear a scream from her partner instead.

Both Dooms and Lady reacted. Swords were drawn at hearing Charlie scream so loudly. Doom's ear actually started to ring at the noise. 

Charlie wasn't on the stump, but a hole that was a nearly perfect circle was there instead, the stump had fallen inward. Almost like a trap door.

Looking down the hole. They heard Charlie scream again. This time a higher pitch. Dooms had to rub her ears, before jumping down.

Looking for the hidden hideout, Dooms spotted Charlie. "I fell through a stump!" She whined, tears prickling her eyes.

Lady snickered from above, barely giving Dooms enough time to move before jumping into the hidden place too. "She's such a fat arse." Lady laughed, with an obviously fake British accent. 

Dooms simply just rolled her eyes, before looking around the pitch black room. Maybe rooms. She's not sure, it's too dark beside where the light was shining down from above them.

Charlie moved, gripping onto Dooms arm. The shifter knew one thing, she was not going to die. 

Lady moved around, hand brushing against the smooth wall. Finding a switch, she flipped it. The lights flickered slightly before turning on to show the underground bunker. 

It set up looked almost like a house, but windows showed dirt instead the beautiful outside world. "I don't feel claustrophobic at all," Charlie mumbled, still gripping onto Dooms for protection.

The building looked to be three rooms. Bedroom, bathroom, and then everything else kinda squished together room. 

Dooms walked forward, closing the bathroom's door completely, before looking about the run down main room. It looked like a slob either lived there or someone that was rarely to never there. 

The main room, Charlie carefully found a place to sit on the filthy couch before looking around it. There was an old fashion radio, a television with bunny ears... actual bunny ears, not the old fashion bunny ears she remembers from old televisions, you know, before cable and HD changed everything.

All Charlie could do is hope that they were fake ears, not one from a poor bunny. She looked away to see Dooms and Lady already looking for any clues for where their brother can be. 

Lady seemed to be musing to herself but speaking out loud, Charlie assumes to Dooms. "Smaller than what we are used to." She scoffs. Dooms simply nodded her head, in agreement. 

Charlie knew that Dooms was expecting more, but more of what? Then again, Charlie 

wasn't really expecting this either. She was expecting more of a gore house, similar to Doom's mansion. 

It was all piecing together now. Doom's obsession with violence. Her crazy moments. Everything was piecing together finally. It's all because she's the legend's daughter. 

Looking around slowly, Charlie jumped up giving out another high pitched scream. Dooms popped her head a couple times seeing if she can hit the ringing out of her ears. She's pretty sure that Charlie gets louder every time she does that.

"It licked me!" Charlie cried, cowardly behind Dooms. The pretty woman with the very sharp swords, Dooms not Lady, looked over the back of the couch to see something moving under the trash in the middle seat.

Taking the tip of her sword, she pushed the trash onto the floor to see a very big gray creature. The eyes looking up to her and Charlie did yet another high pitch scream. This time, Dooms elbowed her in the chest.

"Doomy, why is your sidekick...-"

"Partner." Charlie corrected, now hiding behind Lady. 

"Such a coward? It's just a mouse." Lady stated, tapping her foot on the ground. It was obvious that the blonde sister was annoyed at Charlie, but Dooms really didn't care.

"DID YOU SEE THAT THING! IT WAS AS BIG AS A DOG!" Charlie screeched. Lady Deadpool just walked away unfazed by it all. "Seriously. Gross!" Charlie turned to Dooms who rolled her eyes again, "Am I the only one who's doesn't like rats?" Charlie asked, confused.

"Hey, is it coming back for you? I think it might have been tasting you." Lady teased Charlie. 

That made Charlie scream and run to Dooms for protection. The silent girl was laughing so hard, but not a sound came out, she hit the floor. 

Dooms looked around again not seeing anything out of the ordinary. A simple motion for them to leave was all Dooms did to get Charlie's attention. 

Lady nodded her head, agreeing that their brother wasn't coming back here for a while. Charlie went back to the trap door and found a ladder. Climbing up it as fast as the metamorphosis being could. 

When Dooms got top side, she tilted her head to Charlie as if asking a question to why Charlie moved so fast. She honestly doesn't think she has seen Charlie move that fasts before. "I don't want that thing to eat me!" Charlie squealed, looking to her car before bolting to it. 

Her shoulders were shaking in amusement, Dooms couldn’t help it. Charlie just makes her laugh when the green one freaks out over stuff. 

_ She’s such a girly girl. _

Which Dooms agreed with. Charlie was a girly girl. It’s not an insult, but it doesn’t really help with situations like what’s at hand. There is no telling where they are going to end up, with chasing down her brother. 

Another look around, Dooms looked for any signs of them being followed. Nothing seemed to stand out at all, so she followed after the freaking out Charlie who was at the car driver seat. 

Climbing into the passenger seat herself, Dooms looked to where her sister was walking up to them. “See you two in New York then. By the way, who hired you to find him?" She stopped looking back at the two.

Charlie looked around the area and then eyes landed on Lady. "Don't know his real name just know he pays us well and hires us many times already. DSShadow is what he calls himself, though." Charlie answered. Lady Deadpool stumbled. "What?" Charlie asked, confused. 

"That's my boss. He hires me normally too." She told the younger mutant and then turned to Dooms. "Thinks he knows who we are?" She asked. Worried that her identity was uncovered as was Dooms seeped into her voice. Doom shook her head not believing it was. Granted Wanda and Wilson Jr both made it way too easy to figure it out since they took their father’s name. "Okay." She mumbled, with a frown. "See you two in New York." Lady waved them away, heading into the woods. 

The drive to New York was mostly in silence. Dooms got into the back of the car eventually to change into what would be more normal looking clothes. Not that she was worried or scared about being seen in her fighting outfit, but the last thing she needs is the cops seeing her weapons and causing her problems. 

Changing into a pair of blue jeans with rips in the knees and a loose t-shirt, Dooms had to look for a hat to hide her white-blonde hair. It was unnatural coloring by being so light. She doesn’t know why her hair is so light, never really questioned it. Though she’d have to hide her hair to keep attention from being attracted to herself. 

Getting out of the car, Charlie looked around just as a tall girl with blonde hair in black tight pants and blue t-shirt came over. "Hey." The voice was same of Lady Deadpool. Charlie jaw dropped as she looked at the beautiful girl. "Took you long enough." She scoffs at the two as she starts to walk away. Charlie shook off the shock then got annoyance instead following the tall blonde. 

They shared a lot. Same blonde hair, though Dooms was way lighter. Similar eye shapes, and tall lean body. Their boobs aren’t overly big, but not too small either. They weren’t non-existing, but still small even if not tiny. 

Following the two sisters, Charlie tried to think of anyways to find their brother. Though if he is anything like these two, if he doesn’t want to be found, he won’t be. “I think we should split up." Charlie piped up. 

They headed to the crowded area. Dooms nodded her head agreeing. "We should meet up here when it starts to get dark, though," Charlie added. Dooms looked up at the red tarp that's above them then the glass door in front of them. It has a crown on it with under it 'Royal Diner' and then what they are known for under that in small lettering, Dooms didn't read it. 

Dooms turned her head away to see what was going on. From the corner of her eye, she saw her sister holding something big and gray in her hand, it dangled downward. 

Facing her sister, her silver eyes looked over the small rat she had in her hands and slowly walked up to Charlie. Sticking it in the girl’s pocket. Charlie looked down and saw the tail and start to freak out knocking it out of her pocket and turned to Dooms who was shaking laughing and Lady who was already gone. "She did that on purpose!" Charlie screeched. Dooms shrugged her shoulders and walked away to where the waterways are. She had a mission to do… To find her brother. 

Half way down the way, she felt her throat start to get dry. A look around, she saw a small car shop. 

Walking to the front, the door was locked. Though reading over the prints on the glass door, Dooms was curious. 

_ Prime Repair.  _

Something felt off about this place. Standing on her toes, she could see into the foggy glass to see a girl with crazy dark brown hair. It was going in all different directions. Something about this girl called to Dooms. Something familiar and safe like. 

Shaking her head, she had to be going crazy...crazier. 

Walking to around the back of the building, she saw the windows that were darkened by black paints. Dooms slipped in through the back door, that was cracked opened. The first thing that she noticed was the scent that seemed to come at her. It wasn’t of oils and another car more like something sweet, and welcoming like.

Walking forward, she ended up in a room with no windows leading outside, but there is a window to see deeper into the building.

The wild-haired woman was walking around, hair darker than should be by the grease oils and other car fluids. Dooms didn't know much about cars or anything but knew when she saw a mechanic. 

By how everyone went to her and avoided her glare when she did glare. If she spoke to them, they listened. It was obvious though young she was either the boss or just the best mechanic staffed. 

The woman then walked to where one mechanic was smoking. Her pale but dirty face seemed to turn bright red. Dooms could spot something evil in her eyes. 

“Here in smoke you dare how! Time own you on so do smoke to going you’re if!” Her voice seemed to echo. Taking a moment Dooms thought she made no sense then her brain took each word. The last word of the sentence and putting it first. 

How dare you smoke in here! If you’re going you smoke do so on your own time! 

Dooms couldn't stop the giggle that left her lips. It wasn't very loud, and no one was around to hear it. 

So she thought. 

“What are you doing here? Who are you?” A soft voice asked, gaining the woman's attention. 

A small girl yawned, looking to the white-blonde. The small girl was barely a teen if that old. Her dark red-brown hair was scattered everywhere. Sleepy eyes looking up to Dooms. 

Rubbing her eyes, the girl tried to wake up more. Dooms looked around for a fridge or something. 

The girl saw the older walk to the old fridge. Opening it to see nothing but eggs in it. Most of the egg cartons that filled up the fridge completely had dates written on them. Opening one of them up, she noticed the ones in the pink package was cold eggs, the ones in blue were boiled. Curiosity tugged at her to count them, but she knew there was just too many to count. 

The girl giggled from her spot before speaking. “Roka likes eggs.” She stated. “If you are looking for water look behind the cabinet door above your right shoulder.” 

The woman looked back to the small girl and saw it was a mini fridge look like a cabinet. Sure enough, Dooms found bottle waters, sprite, tea bottles, and cold coffee. 

Grabbing a bottled water, she turned to face the girl. “I'm Robyn. Roka is like a big sister to me. She owns this place. My sisters should be here soon.” Robyn spoke all at once. 

Dooms nodded her head, taking a sip of water, eyes to the crazy haired female. “That's Roka,” Robyn stated. 

The two watched as the woman took out a wrench and threw it in direction of the smoker. He dodged the wrench. Dooms saw the armored car next to him seemed to move back some. It avoided being hit with the wrench to the confusion of the white-blonde. 


End file.
